My dear glasses
by Juichigatsu
Summary: Réponse à une requête. "Dans ses mains se trouvaient deux bouts de plastiques rouges, inutilisables. En face de lui, Terezi le fixait de son regard couleur sang, immobile. - C'est bien un craquement que j'ai entendu ?" Karezi.


Requête spéciale pour Okina-san qui voulait du Karezi. L'intitulé était : Karkat a malencontreusement cassé les lunettes de Terezi. Il se sent coupable et essaie de rattraper son erreur.

Et qui suis-je pour résister à un appel au fluff^^? De plus, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de court, simple, mignon et sans prétention.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il se souviendrait toujours du sourire de Terezi lorsqu'elle vint lui montrer sa dernière trouvaille.

_- Hé, Karkat ! s'écria une voix au bas de son nid._

_En grognant, le jeune troll se leva et se pencha au bas de sa fenêtre._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Là je suis un petit peu occupé ! _

_- Quoi, tu es en train de programmer ? Oups, excuse-moi : en train de t'acharner à taper des lignes de codes qui n'auront jamais aucun effet ? Heureusement que je viens t'interrompre, alors !_

_- Hé, ferme-là ! protesta Karkat, vexé que quelqu'un d'autre que lui souligne son manque de talent en informatique._

_En réalité, sa réplique ronchonne ce n'était qu'une façade. Le jeune troll était surpris mais ravi d'entendre Terezi parler de manière aussi enjouée. Depuis l'accident, les choses avaient été un peu bizarres… Elle était restée perchée dans son arbre, cloitrée dans son nid. _

_Karkat sortit de son propre logement. Dehors, le temps était gris et les nuages sombres. Un temps tout à fait banal sur Alternia._

_- Karkat, regarde ! _

_Et le troll comprit ce qui l'enthousiasmait tant. Terezi avait dégoté une paire de lunettes à bouts pointus à vers teintés en rouge._

_- Elles sont chouettes, n'est pas ?_

_La troll souriait de toutes ses dents pointues._

_- Mais ce sont tes lunettes de roleplay ? remarqua Karkat. Je croyais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé dans Flarp, tu arrêtais ce genre de jeux._

_- Evidemment que Flarp c'est fini, idiot. Mais regarde comme ses lunettes sont cool ! Comme ça, on ne peut plus voir mes yeux, et en plus j'ai la classe. Allez, avoue que tu es jaloux ?_

C'était une renaissance.

C'est pourquoi les mots manquaient à Karkat pour décrire l'horreur qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

« Oh merde oh merde oh merde oh merde oh merde…"

Dans ses mains se trouvaient deux bouts de plastiques rouges, inutilisables. En face de lui, Terezi le fixait de son regard couleur sang, immobile.

- C'est bien un craquement que j'ai entendu ?

Karkat ne parvenait pas à prononcer une syllabe. Même ses jurons favoris ne voulaient plus sortir.

- Karkat ?

- …Woah. Terezi, je… Je suis désolé. Je vais trouver une solution ! Bien sûr que je vais trouver une solution. Aha...

Le silence qui s'abattit fut des plus inconfortables, et Karkat se sentit vraiment mal. Il était certain que Terezi pouvait le sentir, pouvait sentir son remord aussi, mais lui, malgré ses yeux fonctionnels, ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce ne sont que des lunettes. Je trouverais une autre paire.

Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi obtus que Karkat, la contrariété était évidente dans la voix de Terezi. Il voulut protester, mais elle était déjà retournée s'asseoir devant son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés.

Karkat regarda autour de lui et observa la grande salle informatique qui leur servait de QG sur le météore. Une solution. Il devait trouver une solution.

« La vache, je suis vraiment un connard… »

Il se sentait prêt à repartir dans une période de haine de son « lui passé » (bien que ce « lui passé » ne soit distant du « lui présent » que d'une minute), mais s'enfoncer dans ses problèmes d'estime de soi n'allait pas arranger la sit…

Estime de soi.

_Problèmes_ d'estime de soi.

Sollux.

Aussitôt il captchalogua les lunettes cassées et courut retrouver le hacker de leur groupe. Ce dernier était en train de réfléchir à une manière d'optimiser la présentation de Trollian, et ne tourna même pas la tête quand Karkat l'approcha.

- Sollux, arrête tout ce que tu es en train de faire, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- KK, si tu nous fais encore une crise d'autorité, sache que –

- Mais non, trouduc, j'ai vraiment un problème, là ! Et je ne fais pas de crises d'autorité : je suis le leader parce que je suis le plus qualifié pour diriger la bande de larves stupides et dissipées que vous êtes.

- Si tu le dis… Bon, c'est quoi le souci ?

Karkat prit une grande respiration.

- Si je te donne le code d'une paire de lunettes-ordinateur cassées, tu serais capable de recréer une paire intacte ?

Sollux enleva ses propres lunettes bicolores et jeta un regard dédaigneux à son ami.

- Tu sais que ta question est vraiment insultante ?

Terezi sentit une main tapoter son épaule, et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Karkat se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Si elle avait encore eu un regard, il l'aurait fui. Puis il se décida enfin à lui donner l'objet qu'il dissimulait inutilement dans son dos.

- Tiens. Je les ai fait réparer. Je suis désolé de les avoir cassées. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, hein ? Donc il fallait absolument que… Enfin voilà.

Il lui tendit une paire de lunettes-ordinateur, flambant neuves, en parfait état de marche. L'expression qui illumina le visage de Terezi trahit à quel point elle avait été affectée par l'incident et à quel point elle était soulagée de les retrouver.

- C'est exactement les mêmes !

Avec empressement, Terezi posa l'accessoire sur son nez. Aussitôt elle ressentit le poids familier des branches sur ses oreilles et des pattes sur son nez. Mais quelque chose était différent…

- Karkat ? Est-ce un cœur en fond d'écran ?

Le troll rougit et s'enfuit illico sans demander son reste. S'il était resté un instant de plus, il aurait vu Terezi lui adresser un grand sourire. Tant pis.

Ce n'était que partie remise…


End file.
